Vigilantes Reunite (Vigilantes Unite Part 2)
by skorso
Summary: After some months pass with no word an old face pops up in Raphael's life dragging him into a life threatening situation. But what else is expected of a lunatic? Part 2 of Vigilantes Unite found here: /s/11293927/1/Vigilantes-Unite
**Heyo, everyone! So if you haven't read it, I wrote a story with my OC, Sheer, a little while back.** **This is Part 2 including that character. Typically I don't divulge with OCs, however, I've endeavored to avoid most, if not all, cliches and Mary-sue characteristics with her.**

 **Unlike my previous plans involving this story line this will probably be two (most unlikely) -three chapters. I want to keep things short and to the point with a slight reflection of my OCs personality. But don't worry this is written all in Raphael's perspective and is about him.**

 **But I hope you enjoy and R &R!**

* * *

The four brothers had decided to split up since tonight was a particular busy night bursting at the seme with petty criminals like thugs, and robbers. Raphael stopped above a local convenience store that was famed for it's robberies and perched himself at the edge of the rooftop. Low and behold it wasn't long before he watched a young hooded person walk into the store with his hands deep in his pockets. Crouching down to obscure himself within the shadows he waited.

There was shouting then the hooded figure was running out of the store racing down the alley while a loose dollars bills escaped and left a pretty little trail. Raphael dashed across the edge of the roof and followed closely behind the robber until they were far enough down the alley that Raphael could make his move.

Just before he pounced an unexpected stranger turned the corner and pulled a pistol on the thief.

 _Shoot!_ Raph hissed mentally.

The mysterious person pulled the trigger but their was a loud bang as one might expect. The robber clutched his neck, where a dart had landed, then he tumbled to the ground within a couple of seconds. Just because it wasn't a fatal blow didn't mean this new guy could be trusted and Raphael pulled out his sais waiting for anything.

"Haha!" The stranger let out a boisterous laugh twirling around in a circle then leaning over the perp. "How you feeling? That's the first time I've you used paralysis. Do you feel _paralysisized_?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The man whined lying on the ground incapable of moving from Raphael's perspective.

He lingered in the dark, hesitant to give his position. But his interest was piqued as he struggled to overhear the conversation yards beneath him.

"Lots, according to my doctor. Just kidding, I don't have a doctor. He refused to see me after the first session. But seriously," they crouched down looking the thief up and down. "Is it working?"

"Well I can't move!" The thief shouted, loudly enough for Raphael to easily make out.

The intruder's fist shot up into the air triumphantly. "Money well spent! Whelp, that should wear off in about an hour. In the meantime," The pulled out the cell phone from the perps pocket and dialed a three digit number which assumingly was the cops, "you should get plenty of rest because where you're going I hear you need to be _real_ vigilant."

They jumped to their feet and to Raph's unexpected surprise looked right up at him. His hands tightened around his sais, ready for anything.

The unidentified person stepped over the paralyzed man and toward the building Raphael was occupying. Raph backed up waiting while the stranger scaled the wall. He didn't know if he should anticipate a fight, considering this person did just take down his target but then again he couldn't exactly toss his trust to anyone. Especially since this person was masked, there was a reason they didn't want to be recognized.

Finally they reached the top but as their feet met the ground they simply leaned against the edge and crossed their arms. "So it is upon your typical behavior to let someone fight your battles, you lazy-butt."

Raph stopped and one of his eyebrows shot up. "Sheer?"

Slowly, she clapped her hands in a sarcastic rhythm. "Oh look at you, proving your intellect one correct guess at a time."

It had been well over sixth months since he had met her. He hadn't even heard any news of a vigilante throughout the city and figured she'd retired pretty much as soon as she started. But to his surprise here she was; but dressed in new attire. While she decided to keep the cargo pants and boots, her bauta mask was traded in for a skull mask covering half her face, dark glasses, and a beanie.

"Where have you been," he inquired putting away his sais.

She rolled her neck. "You know, just being places doing things. Turns out to be my lucky night running into you, however. Have you ever heard of the Purple Dragons?"

Raph snorted. "Who hasn't. They're New York's infamous yet incompetent thugs. Wait, don't tell me you got caught up with those nimrods." She was spontaneous, rambunctious and daring; he wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if she was somehow one of their targets after some sort of crazy incident she no doubt antagonized.

"Irrelevant," she waved her hands in the air, "at this point the only important thing in this offer is whether or not you'd like to plow their faces into a wall… I must say it's a rather juicy proposal to pass up on. And the only proposal an ugly green turtle such as yourself will ever be on the receiving end of."

"Is it necessary for you to throw an insult into everything you say?"

"Is it necessary for you to be such a sensitive little girl?" She demanded "Now are you interested or not?"

Raph considered the consequences, primarily consisting of Leonardo's scolding he would no doubt receive if Leo found out. But he wouldn't so Raphael grinned, "I accept." If Master Splinter found out he was pursuing a fight the reaction would be much worse than Leo's. However, it seemed like a really enticing offer he didn't want to pass up on. Not to mention there was a part of him that felt obligated to make sure Sheer didn't get shot in the face.

A troubling thought occurred to him however as he remembered the association the Purple Dragons had with The Foot Clan. "Wait, before anything, you're not involved with Shredder are you?" Raphael asked suddenly growing slightly concerned.

There was an extended pause. "No… Raphael, I'm not involved with a cheese grater."

With her thick sarcasm it was difficult to surmise if she genuinely didn't know who Shredder was.

"Is it frequent you inquire of your female acquaintances whether they're involved with kitchen accessories?"

"Just one of my routine questions," He mocked. With how little he knew of her, Raph wasn't sure why he trusted her so much but he figured she didn't have any involvement with the Foot Clan. If she did - well, more butt to kick right?

"Hm," She grunted, "consider setting a new criteria of questions maybe."

Raphael looked at her for a moment, taking in her witty careless personality, skull mask and head covering. "You are freaking weird."

She pointed a long accusing finger at him, "you are unerring."

Laughing and shaking his head he started with a few follow up questions, "Since I doubt you're going to tell me what you have to do with the Purple Dragons could you at enlighten me how exactly we're going to find their headquarters."

"No worries, I know exactly where it is."

That… was interesting. The Purple Dragons been off the grid for some time. None of them, including Donnie had been able to find their locations. So how did she know? He considered asking her but decided best against it. Considering her annoying habit of skipping over any questions he doubted he'd even get a straight answer.

"Well, that's reassuring," he muttered glancing sideways.

"Isn't it?" Anyways, let's go. I'll lead the way - duh."

Sheer started off quickly following the easiest way across the rooftops. It was easy to keep up with her considering she didn't seem any better at scaling the roofs than last time. As he followed behind he couldn't help but notice a large tactical bowie knife clipped to her belt. Evidently she also traded in the brass knuckles for something a little more practical. Which was probably for the better considering who her evident adversaries were.

Raphael considered letting his brother's know he was changing neighborhoods at least, in case anything happened. But the fact they might get suspicious and hound him with questions made his decision and easy one. If Sheer led him too far he'd notify them, otherwise he should be able to make it back in good time.

It felt a little freeing to be going on an undertaking without strict guidelines Leo had set up. He understood completely why Leo enforced them - for their own protection. But it didn't remove the fact they really limited his talents and skills and after awhile it felt frustrating for Raphael.

It was about ten minutes before Sheer came to a halt before a building that resembled that of an old construction warehouse. She knelt down and pulled the glasses off her face then reached into her camouflage fanny pack searching for something.

Raphael took the quick opportunity to get a glimpse of half of her face at least. Peering above the skull mask was a pair of intense bright emerald eyes that vaguely appeared to be glowing from the reflection of the warehouse lights. It was almost eerie.

She quickly covered them with binoculars that she used to look inside the building. "There's a buttload of them in there," she pointed out tossing Raphael the binoculars.

He fumbled a second with them before checking out the warehouse himself. Sure enough it was swarmed with guards. "Well, got any plans to get in there?" He asked expected her to propose an action point.

"Nope."

He lowered the binoculars and shot her an angry glance. "So you came all this way without a plan. Is this your first stake out?" He snapped.

"Yep."

He nearly threw the binoculars at her. It was one thing to drag him to one of New York's criminal HQs, it was another thing to do it so amateurly with no plan.

She looked up at him. "What about you? Any ideas how to get in there?"

"None! What were you thinking?"

She arched an eyebrow. "I wasn't…" She said with a tone that implied he was at fault for assuming she had. He glared at her but she merely shrugged. "Alright, so we'll wait then, till either of us come up with something." She reached into her side pouch again and pulled out a small bag and held it up to Raphael. "Skittles?"

What had he just got himself into?

* * *

 **Well there you go! Part 2 of Part 2 should be up sooner than later. Midterms are almost over and I get spring break in a few weeks. Halla! So again, hope you enjoyed and please R &R. :) Peace out, dudes.**


End file.
